1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a comb intended to facilitate the creation of hairstyles, for example, hairstyles including colored or highlighted locks of hair.
2. Discussion of Background
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,306 and 5,694,953 describe combs having teeth in the form of a hook, intended to grasp locks of hair in order to isolate them from the rest of the hair to facilitate treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,542 describes a comb having teeth with some of the teeth equipped with hooks enabling locks of hair to be isolated. The gaps between adjacent teeth are all of the same size or height.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,547 describes a known comb incorporating teeth equipped respectively with complex hooks extending into the gaps defined between adjacent teeth so as to isolate locks of hair between the bottom of the gaps and the hooks.
With such combs, the amount of hair taken up by the hook-shaped teeth depends on the depth to which the comb is pressed into the hair, and the quantity of hair comprising each lock drawn out is liable to vary widely from one occasion to another. As a result, it can be difficult for certain hairstyles to be created by an inexperienced person.
There is also a need to be able to color or highlight locks of hair in a reproducible manner over the entire head of hair.
The present invention particularly aims to facilitate the formation of locks of hair of equal size and to improve the reproducibility of hairdressing treatments.